staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Hasło 53'; film TVP; reż.:Henryk Bielski; wyk.:Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ewa Żukowska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Mieczysław Voit, Jerzy Nowak, Jerzy Turek, Ewa Ziętek, Leon Niemczyk, Bogusz Bilewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Nad Niemnem - odc. 2/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Nad Niemnem - odc. 3/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Smerfy - Z życia Pieszczocha, odc. 166 (It’s Puppy’s Life); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wojna i pokój cz. 2 (War and Peace ep. 2) - txt str.777 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1956); reż.:King Vidor; wyk.:Henry Fonda, Audrey Hapburn, Mel Ferreer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Baribale z lasów północy (Black Bears of the Northwoods) - txt str.777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:David Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 8 (Young Blades, ep. 8); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:50 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Bardziej Super Detektywi cz. 2, odc. 65 (Super Duper Super Sleuths); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sisi - cz. 2 (Sisi ep. 2 (aka Sissi)) - txt str.777 96'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Przypadkowa dziewczyna (Sliding Doors) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1998); reż.:Peter Howitt; wyk.:Gwyneth Paltrow, John Hannah, John Lynch, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Zara Turner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Szpital przemienienia 89'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska, Gustaw Holoubek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Klucznik 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska, Teresa Lipowska, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Engagement 55'; film TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Sława Kwaśniewska, Danuta Kisiel, Mirosława Marcheluk, Janina Tur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Sekrety biologicznego zegara (Secret Life of Body Clock) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Alicky Sussman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 15 Mszana Dolna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7 - Na zamku straszy - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior, Edward Dymek, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Zdzisław Mrożewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 7/15 Polski joga - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wakacje z National Geographic - Podziemny świat Wyspy Wielkanocnej (Easter Island Underworld) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Geoff Luck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (71) Macedonia "W stolicy"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Szczeniackie wojsko (Major Payne) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Nick Castle,Jr; wyk.:Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons, William Hickey, Albert Hall; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1871; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kabaret Rak i Przyjaciele; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (96); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Nagła śmierć (Sudden Death) 105'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Peter Hyams; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Powers Boothe, Raymond J. Barry, Whittni Wright, Ross Malinger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2011 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Gwiazdy Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - Wielka Gala Jazzowa (koncert cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Refreny; film animowany; reż.:Wioletta Sowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Pograbek 72'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Mariusz Saniternik, Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Dębska, Tadeusz Szymków, Lech Gwit, Ewa Kamas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Jest sprawa 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Fale - Wyjazd; film krótkometrażowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Chłopiec na galopującym koniu 72'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Adam Guziński; wyk.:Piotr Bajor, Aleksandra Justa, Krzysztof Lis, Krzysztof Radkowski, Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Hajewska, Teresa Sawicka, Bartłomiej Bobrowski, Anna Sarna, Stanisław Penksyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 07:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Detektywi na wakacjach - serial fabularny dla młodych widzów 08.15 To brzmi 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:01 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos mediów - odc.1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Stres - odc. 9; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:16 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mrożek za kratami; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Ratownicy - serial produkcji TVP 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Rozmowa z ks. Tischnerem 18.30 Aktualności - wydanie główne 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Koncert życzeń 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:53 Głos mediów - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:56 Pogodni - Parowiec; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Moja Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:16 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatnie Rozdanie - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:38 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mrożek za kratami; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Listy gończe odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:39 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:03 Głos mediów - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wytańczone marzenia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:47 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Stres - odc. 9; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mrożek za kratami; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatnie Rozdanie - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Jej sukces - Odc. 37 - Groomerka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wytańczone marzenia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (68, 69) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (67, 68) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (12) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo 2 (2) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (10) - serial animowany 10.15 Tom i Jerry (7) - serial animowany 10.45 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia, USA 1999 12.45 Ewolucja - komedia SF, USA 2001 14.45 Jaś Fasola (8) - serial komediowy 15.30 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Włochy 17.45 Kabareton na Topie (5) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (116) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (8) - serial komediowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (150) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 2 (43) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Detektyw Amsterdam (5) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Trzynaście duchów - horror, USA/Kanada 2001 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 11.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Przepis na życie (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Usta Usta 3 (6) - serial komediowy 16.00 Pluto Nash - komedia SF, USA 2002 18.00 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (4) - magazyn poradnikowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 2006 22.00 Usta Usta 3 (7) - serial komediowy 23.00 Agenci NCIS 6 (21) - serial sensacyjny 00.00 Druga strona medalu 4 - talk-show 00.35 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 5 (3) - serial obyczajowy 01.40 Rodzina Soprano 6 (21) - serial sensacyjny 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:55 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:15 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:40 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:30 Galileo - odc. 55 8:15 Galileo - odc. 56 9:05 Robinsonowie z Beverly Hills - komedia, USA, Australia 1998 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 29, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 276 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Tajemnice Ameryki - odc. 1/2, USA 2008 14:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 14, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 15:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 15, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 15:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 16, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 48, serial animowany, Francja 1983 16:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 49, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 6, Australia 2008 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 12, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 31, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1990 22:55 Słodycz zemsty - komedia, Wielka Brytania, Francja 1998 0:50 Niechciane rozstania - dramat obyczajowy, Izrael, USA 1986 2:25 Straszny dwór - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 3:10 Galileo - odc. 57 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Radio Romans - odc. 17/32 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Radio Romans - odc. 18/32 - Trefny temat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Radio Romans - odc. 19/32 - Przykre prawdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Radio Romans - odc. 20/32 - Areszt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Radio Romans - odc. 21/32 - Pojednanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4* - Na przekór losowi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kroniki XV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 5* Filolog i gwoździe; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Mazury nieodkryte - Nie tylko kormorany; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 KAMA 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika w Górecku Kościelnym; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych - Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (12) gość: Adam Wajrak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Sierakowski Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 16 - Wycieczka - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 413 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 414 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Prędkie Portki, odc. 18 (The Fastest Trousers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 30* - Fakt prasowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 31* - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1 runda play - off (1) PGE MARMA Rzeszów - STELMET FALUBAZ Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 16 - Wycieczka - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.5; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Prędkie Portki, odc. 18 (The Fastest Trousers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 34* "Zamach"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Trzy kolory - Biały (Trois couleurs: Blanc) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Julie Delpy, Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Stuhr, Piotr Machalica, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Trela, Aleksander Bardini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Opole 2009 na bis /21/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL (48); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (114); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.15 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Życie po śmieciach 08.00 Radio 10.00 Short - świat w pigułce 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 Propozycje do VIPO 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Koncertowa niedziela 14.05 A nom się to podobo 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Muzyczny weekend 16.35 Koncert życzeń cz.I 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Koncert życzeń cz. II 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów - prolog 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.21 Pogoda 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Muzyczny weekend 22.50 Short - świat w pigułce 23.00 Film erotyczny 02.20 Zakazana namiętność 03.10 VIPO - magazyn disco 04.00 Muzyczny weekend 04.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku